


Kingslayer

by never you mind what my name is (informavore)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, but filled with wishes, somewhat story-sue, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informavore/pseuds/never%20you%20mind%20what%20my%20name%20is
Summary: After the final battle for Westeros there are a few loose ends to tie up.





	Kingslayer

The makeshift throne room was a sea of chaos, tightly packed except for a respectful space where the new ruler was conducting the immediate business needed after the final battle for Westeros. Was this the rightful ruler? Jaime couldn’t begin to untangle that question. But he was sure this was the right ruler, the leader the realm needed. A little snow pushed past the cloth and leather covering that was strung across the ruined section of roof and window, but it was quite warm due to the many braziers, and many more people. After spending his adult life at court, Jaime could appreciate how unusual this scene was. People entered without permission or announcement. There were no groups carefully sorted by rank, and placed accordingly in proximity to the throne. He could see a prim septa next to a mud and blood splattered warrior- they were still arriving from some of the fartherest fields of battle. Elsewhere Missandei translated a three way conversation in high valerian, dothraki and the common tongue. Lords and knights stood next to scoundrels...did Bronn just pass a flask to my brother? At two hours past daybreak? Jaime smiled. Sometimes, he admitted, it was difficult to tell the lords and knights from the scoundrels.

As the new small council was named Jaime easily found the face he had unwillingly been searching for. She was near the opposite wall with her father. A foot taller than those around her with sapphire eyes that could both call and command him. He was truly lost if Brienne ever realised that truth. As her head turned toward him, Jaime pulled back slightly behind a pillar. It was too painful to meet her eyes while the memory of last evening’s interview with her father was still fresh. Lord Selwyn had… not smiled... on him or his offer. His words were surprising kindly delivered, but no less final for that. “Yes, you are a lord and still retain your lands. But you also still retain your ‘title’. Kingslayer, and now Queenslayer also. I will only ever give my daughter to someone of high honour, be he a lord or simple guard, with lands or not. Shackled to dishonour is not what I want for her.” He had not tried to persuade further. It was not what Jaime wanted for her either.

The throne was now calling those who had distinguished themselves in battle and naming them to the royal guard. Jaime knew he had been pivotal to victory, but his name would not be called. No matter how distinguished, those who kill rulers, let alone do so twice, are not called on to guard them. His heart ached with the necessity of the queen’s end, and that it had to be him to end her, but he did not second guess his action. He had seen the stockpiled wildfire, and his inevitable path was set when she had commanded “Burn them all”. He had killed rulers, but he had protected the realm. Surely there was a shred of tattered tired honour in that? 

A sudden flash of memory hit. “I know there is honour in you, I have seen it myself.” He silently thanked her for the gift of that remark. Perhaps he was finally free to try and be worthy of it, to try to become closer to the honourable man, the shining knight, his innocent 16 year old self had aspired to become. There were far corners of the realm in which he could serve, where his famous face and even more famous ‘title’ would not be instantly recognised. Perhaps, like Ser Jorah, if he travelled and served, he could, in time, claim back some sliver of honour. The memory of sapphire eyes commanded him to try, though they would never see the result. Jaime took a deep clean breath, feeling the familiar companion of shame slip its stranglehold on him slightly for the first time in more years than he cared to try and count. Tyrion could ably manage his lands, and he could take the first ship to Essos where, if he was luckier than he deserved, he would never again hear the term-

“KINGSLAYER. Stand forth!” The bellow came from the direction of the throne, from a newly appointed steward. The jostling noisy hall instantly became motionless and silent as Jaime moved forward, unsure if he was going toward approbation or condemnation. The figure that stood from the throne looked at Jaime but was clearly speaking to everyone assembled. “Men give their lives for their king or queen, because the monarch is the personification of the realm. They are the leader, the justice, the mercy, the peace of the realm. Those of you who have lately bled for me and for Westeros need no instructing on protecting the realm. Each of you offered, and many gave, your lives for it.” Jaime felt rather than heard the expected rumble of agreement roll through the throne room. “But a ruler who does not work for the realm or seeks to harm their people is no ruler, and does not need to be protected for the realm, rather the realm needs protection from them. It is an easier thing to protect a ruler from a blade than it is to protect the realm from a ruler, as the first may require your life, but the second may take your good name. To knowingly sacrifice your standing, your future, for the good of people who will condemn rather than thank you is an exceptional expression of courage.” Jaime startled slightly at the second rumble of agreement. That wasn’t expected. Jaime knew that while Aerys was commonly called the mad king, very few outside of court understood the literal truth or terrifying reality of that name. Certainly he had told very few of it. With that thought he could not help but glance at one he had told. From the twist to her too wide mouth and the small frown he realised she did not know what was happening any more than he did. Glancing next toward his brother, Jaime was astonished to see him toast Lord Selwyn with the ever present flask, and receive a sly smile and tiny bow in return. 

“Ser Jaime, The Crown wishes it known that Westeros stands in your debt, twice, but we still require your service. We do not appoint you to the royal guard as your calling is not to protect the crown. You need not obey the crown if you judge it against the realm’s interest, you are free to wed, you are not bound to keep the crown’s secrets if it does not serve the people. We appoint you Lord Protector of the Realm, with the right to bear arms in our presence in token of your sacred duty and our absolute trust in your carrying it out with courage and honour.” Lord Selwyn cleared his throat noisily. ”High honour” the ruler amended with a sudden and poorly hidden grin. “From this time let your family sigil be placed on an argent background.” With that Jaime found himself presented with a cloak displaying his new arms- the Lannister lion on a white background. His head was spinning with all that had happened. People and objects came in and out of focus. Shock kept him silent and his face immobile. He wasn’t sure where he was going and stumbled slightly. But one thing was clear. He knew where the cloak was going. As he settled it on tall shoulders, and at last looked into sapphire eyes, he finally began to smile.


End file.
